Coin-operated machines for delivering cigarette packs, candies, fruits and the like are well known. Guns for spraying a fluid under pressure are also well known: garden sprinklers, sandblasters and the like. However, to the knowledge of applicant, there is no coin-operated machine which enables the public to select a liquid cosmetic product from a vending machine, said liquid cosmetic product being sprayable directly from the machine, e.g. in ladies' and/or men's public washrooms.